1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin barrier function recovery and promotion composition and an evaluation method thereof and more specifically relates to an improvement in the effective ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the aromatherapy has been interested as a method for the treatment capable of being easily used and having relatively few side-effects. In particular, it has been noted as an effective method for the treatment of unidentified climical syndrome, autonomic imbalance, and other psychosomatic disorders due to cause of stress. There are various fragrances known as aromatherapy agents for alleviation of various symptoms. Among these, there are fragrances which are considered effective for improvement of the skin.
However, the effects thereof are vague due to the judgement of experience to a large extent. There are few fragrances which are known to possess clear specific pharmacological effects. Especially, they have not been offered as medicines or agents particularly effective for recovery or promotion of the skin barrier function.
Further, while research on the physiological action of fragrances has been relatively often carried out, there has been little research on the improvement of the skin functions by inhalation of the scent of fragrances and there has not been any objective method for evaluation of the effectiveness thereof either. Therefore, it has been difficult to find fragrances effective as agents for the recovery or promotion of the skin barrier function.